


something new

by itbelynx



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Holding Hands, M/M, Magic, Studying, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbelynx/pseuds/itbelynx
Summary: essek and caleb are studying magic together and something unexpected happens
Relationships: Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 3
Kudos: 113





	something new

**Author's Note:**

> this was a prompt from the autistic & adhd server. love u all. pls enjoy!

It was hard to tell how long the two of them had been locked away in Caleb’s room to study. While usually good with time, seeing as it was his speciality, somehow it always got a little funny when Essek was with Caleb. At first, he just wrote it off, thinking it was just his tired mind getting the best of him while he was teaching dunamancy. But as the weeks turned into months, he realized it was becoming more than that. Five minutes would turn to five hours and Essek was helpless to stop it. 

While he was fairly old compared to humans and most likely everyone in the Mighty Nein, Essek was well aware of the fact that he was very young in terms of his fellow elves. He was the youngest in his den, and still on his first life. It was a challenge for him to relate to anyone because there was no one really around his age. And now he was friends with this group of people who had become the heroes of the Dynasty, and were so desperate to protect to each other. He hadn’t known this kind of devotion, especially to other people, not in a very long time that is. 

But now, he sat in Caleb’s room, the candles having been burning for hours as they sat very close to each other as they were both poured over their books as Essek taught the human a new dunamancy spell. Essek sat next to him, watching his hands and fingers as they wove around, trying to get the new spell. His eyes wandered up his arms to his face, making note of all the freckles that speckled that gorgeous face, smiling at the way the brilliantly blue eyes sparkled in the firelight. 

His body moved before his brain could process what he was doing. He reached out and brushed a strand of Caleb’s hair behind his ear. 

Then the illusion of time manipulation stopped as both their bodies froze. Essek’s hand retreated back to his body and he was immediately standing up and almost rushing towards the exit. 

“I’m so sorry. I don’t know what came over me. I shouldn’t have done that. I’ll just be-”

All momentum stopped as something gripped Essek by the robes and pulled him backwards. He turned to see Caleb, who was also standing, clutching his robe in his hand, an incredibly unreadable expression on his face. 

“Don’t be sorry,” he said in a voice so soft Essek almost didn’t hear him. He let go of Essek’s robes, but Caleb’s hand simply moved to hold Essek’s. 

They both stood in silence, glancing from one another’s hands to each other’s face. Their eyes met and Essek felt electricity run through him as well intense anxiety. He glanced towards the door once more before turning more towards Caleb. “Are you-? Is this-?” It had been a very long time since he had felt this way about anyone, and the fact that it was a human from the Empire, he was extra nervous. 

Caleb simply rubbed his thumb over Essek’s knuckles and gave a very small smile, like it was a secret. Just the simple gesture was enough to calm Essek’s nerves enough to release the tension in his shoulders. He took a step towards Caleb, allowing himself to at least have this one simple moment of peace with someone he cared about. 


End file.
